


Kasumi has a request for her senpai

by AimingSashimiG



Series: 8th live mini-fics [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kasumi doesn't know about the existance of monogamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: Aya-senpai does not dissapoint.Inspired my Aya opening for Popipa on the last day of the 8th live
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Toyama Kasumi
Series: 8th live mini-fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934767
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Kasumi has a request for her senpai

“Aya-senpai!” Kasumi called out to the idol one day, as she was on her way back from the agency.

“Oh, Kasumi-chan. What’s up?”

“Not much, actually, Everyone in Popipa was busy today, so we didn’t have practice. I decided to take a walk in the park.”

“Maybe I should start doing that too. They say a bit of exercise everyday helps you keep slim.”

“Ooh! You should join my on my walk, Aya-senpai.”

Aya didn’t really need to go home right this moment anyway, so she agreed.

As they walked side by side, Kasumi asked her senior, “So Aya-senpai, you said you wanted to be a star, right? What sort of stuff have you been doing to increase your star power? Maybe I can try it too!”

Aya giggled nervously.

“Well, getting better at dancing and singing is always important, I guess. And I’ve been trying to come up with some new poses and catchphrases to make the audience excited, but I can see the rest of PasuPare holding in their laughter whenever I try them. Except Hina. Hina just laughs out loud.”

“But laughter makes people happy too, right? It has its own kind of kira-kira-doki-doki-ness.”

“Maybe, but my dream is to be an idol, not a comedian.”

Kasumi thought for a moment.

“Hey, idols sing lots of love songs, right?”

“That’s kind of a strange thing to ask, but I suppose so. They’re one of the standard kinds of songs people sing, you know?”

“I see. And that means you must know a lot about love, right?”

“I… don’t think that’s always true. But why do you ask, Kasumi-chan?”

“Well, I heard that love is supposed to be a really kira-kira doki-doki feeling. Isn’t that right, Aya-senpai?”

“I guess so?”

“I thought since you’re my senpai and an idol, and you probably know about this kind of stuff really well, you could teach me about a whole new kind of kira-kira doki-doki!”

Aya didn’t like where this was going.

“So, I was hoping you could give me a kiss,” Kasumi said.

“Oka- wait, what? Um, you should only kiss people you love, you know.”

“Aya-senpai’s really pretty and nice and kind. Who wouldn’t love you? I certainly do!”

“Uh, that definition of love is pretty broad, isn’t it? I’m sure there are other people you love.”

“Yup! Aa-chan, Arisa, Saaya, Otae, Rimi-rin, Hagu…”

“And would you kiss those people?”

“Of course I would!”

“O-oh, I see. Um, but for your first kiss, don’t you want it to be with someone very special to you?”

“Is that what you’re worried about, Aya-senpai? Well, I’ve already had my first kiss, so it’s totally okay!”

“Then what do you need to kiss me for?”… is a retort Aya thought of way later. For now, she couldn’t let Kasumi know that it wasn’t the guitarist’s first kiss she was worried about. It was her own. But Kasumi saw her as an experienced senpai who know about love, and she couldn’t disappoint her.

“Isn’t there someone who would get mad if you kissed me?” Aya asked, hoping against hope that Kasumi would relent.

“Why would there be? I read on the internet that love is the only resource that never runs out, so it’s not like I’ll have less love to give to everyone else. Unless… you don’t love me, Aya-senpai?”

Kasumi looked so sad at that moment. It was unfair. There was no way Aya was going to let her down. And that meant, there was no way Aya was getting out 0f here with her first kiss intact.

“Of course I love you, Kasumi-chan. If you’re fine with me, I totally don’t mind kissing you.”

“Really? I love you too, Aya-senpai!”

Kasumi wasted to time locking lips with her senior. Aya’s gasp of surprise was all the guitarist needed to shove her tongue down the idol’s mouth.

“Thanks Aya-senpai! That was a really tokimeki experience!”

“You’re welcome, Kasumi-chan.”

At was all Aya could say as she wondered if she would ever receive such an amazing kiss again.

Maybe she’d have to join Popipa.

**Author's Note:**

> Chu2, seeing how close Polyselia has become: Where can I learn this power?  
> Yukina: I am far too inexperienced to teach you. There is one who is far strongers in the powers of polyamory. I will send you to her.  
> Arisa, cuddling with PolyPa+Hagu+Aya: Somehow, I have a feeling almost like things are going to get even more cramped around here.


End file.
